


Stiles où es-tu ?

by Archanlika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archanlika/pseuds/Archanlika
Summary: Délaissé chaque jour de plus en plus par les gens qui l'entourent, Stiles disparaît. La meute se met à sa recherche. Parviendront-ils à le retrouver ?





	1. Stiles où es-tu ?

Titre : Stiles ... où es-tu ? 

Genre : Intrigue , Romance, Drame, Slash M/M

Rating pour le moment : T mais plus tard à M 

Disclamer : Les personnages et la serie tv Teen wolf ne sont pas à moi 

\----

 

Stiles se fait battre à coup de matraque. Il est couché sur le sol, il tente de bouger mais son corps ne lui obéit plus  . Sa respiration est laborieuse et sifflante. Quelqu'un rigole et tourne autour de lui. La personne se baisse pour être a son niveau et lui chuchote à l'oreille

-Personne ne va venir t'aider, personne ne va venir te sauver. Ils s'en foutent de toi … ils ne veulent plus de toi

Stiles bouge un peu pour sortir d'ici. Il rampe sur le sol qui est recouvert de poussière. La personne derrière lui rigole et lui assène un coup de matraque plus fort sur le dos, l'humain s'écroule sur le ventre, le souffle coupé. Il n'arrive plus à respirer, l'homme marche en direction de la porte, avant de la fermer à clé, il ricane encore

-A bientôt Stiles Stilinski … ne meurs pas … j'aimerais encore te garder en vie pour m'amuser.

Stiles regarde la porte se fermer et entend le clic de verrouillage. Il s’effondre sur le sol, la tête sur le coté, évanoui à cause de la douleur.  
\-----

Quelques heures plus tôt

Stiles raccroche son téléphone, énervé, son père qui devait rentrer manger et passer une soirée films avec lui, a encore du travail. Une soi-disant urgence et comme d'habitude, il la fait passer avant lui. Derek ne voulait pas voir le jeune homme, Scott avait rendez-vous avec Allison. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas fait une sortie ensemble. Stiles balance son portable à travers son salon, met sa veste, prend ses clés de voiture et sort de sa maison. Il veut monter dans sa voiture, mais un coup sur la tête lui fait perdre connaissance. La personne qui l'a frappé, un homme plus grand que lui, le hisse dans la voiture et part dans une autre direction. Il sort de la ville en souriant. Il a sa proie et il ne se gêne pas pour siffloter gaiement.

\----

L'homme en question revint en ville toujours en souriant. Il rentre chez lui, prend une douche, mange un petit truc et s’installe devant son ordinateur pour découvrir Stiles, couché sur le sol. Il grogne légèrement 

-Humm, je l'ai tapé un peu trop fort

Il fouille dans son ordinateur pour trouver une fiche sur laquelle est marquée Stiles Stilinski

*Un jeune homme solitaire malgré des amis et son père qui l'entourent. Il est hyperactif. Il parle beaucoup et a l'air joyeux, mais on peut constater une peine qu'il tente de cacher. Ses amis presque tous en couple, ne font pas vraiment attention à lui, sauf quand il y a vraiment des problèmes, là tout le monde veut des réponses rapides, et parfois ou presque toujours, ils n’écoutent pas le jeune quand il s'exprime, soit on se moque de son humanité, soit ils pensent qu'il raconte des bêtises. Ils pensent parfois qu'ils valent mieux que lui, mais il reste à leurs cotés,

Scott Mccall, est son ami depuis toujours, mais depuis qu'il a une copine, il ne soucie plus vraiment de lui, il ne fait plus de soirées avec lui. Scott préfère passer son temps avec sa belle Argent ou avec les loups pour s’entraîner et il met ainsi de côté le jeune humain

Derek Hale préfère le pousser contre les portes et les murs ou grogner quand il dit trop de bêtises et quand il parle trop.  
Lydia Martin ne fait pas vraiment attention à lui, tout comme son copain Jackson

Les autres, ils ne font rien, ils se moquent de lui, ou ils ne l’écoutent pas

Son père, le shérif John Stilinski, passe la plupart de son temps à son travail, ou avec un homme, mais il n'a pas encore discuté de cela avec son fils, et donc il passe les soirées avec lui en secret.

Conclusion :

Un garçon solitaire malgré le fait qu'il soit entouré. Ses amis et sa famille ne font pas attention à sa vie, donc ils ne vont pas le chercher sauf pour s’amuser avec lui et le casser en mille morceaux. *

Il sourit, satisfait de sa conclusion.

Le shérif arrive chez lui tard dans la nuit et constate que la voiture de son fils n'est pas ici. Il soupire. Il avait vraiment eu une urgence mais maintenant il doit discuter avec son fils du couple qu'il forme avec Christopher Argent, même si au début il ne voulait rien dire sur sa relation toute nouvelle. Il entre dans sa maison en allumant la lumière pour découvrir sur le mur en face de lui les débris d'un portable. Il grimace, prend son propre portable et envoie un sms à Scott

John Stilinski *Désolé de te déranger si tard mais mon fils est chez toi ? *

Il va à la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose dans le frigo puis monte les escaliers, prend une bonne douche et sort de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour des hanches. Dans la chambre sur le lit, le portable sonne pour annoncer un nouveau message

Scott Mccall * Pas de soucis, je viens de rentrer, non il n'est pas avec moi ce soir. Pourquoi ? Un problème ? *

John soupire et répond : on avait prévu une soirée films mais j'ai eu une urgence, donc il n'était pas très content et quand je suis rentré il n'était pas a la maison et son portable est mort *

Il met un pantalon et sort de sa chambre, un pli soucieux entre les yeux et va dans la chambre de son fils. Il voit un mot sur le lit. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lire la lettre, son portable vibre

Scott Mccall : et dire que j'ai dit une phrase à la fin des cours qui a du l'énerver ... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il doit rouler pour se calmer.

John fronce les sourcils et ouvre la lettre de son fils :

*Cher vous

J'ai pris votre fils avec moi, de toute façon personne ne veux de lui. Je vais le bichonner à ma façon, tendrement ou brutalement ou les deux. Je vais le détruire pour le manipuler* 

John tremble, lâche la lettre et regarde partout dans la chambre. Il prend son portable et écris un message qu'il envoie à tous ceux qui avaient un lien avec Stiles

Je vous veux chez moi tout de suite, pas demain, ou la semaine prochaine, tout de suite

Scott grogne, prend son portable pour lire. Il fronce les sourcils en sortant de son lit. Sa mère ouvre la porte en regardant son portable.

-Aucune idée …

Il s'habille rapidement, et part chez le Shérif. Il entend des cris dans la maison. Il regarde autour de lui mais la voiture de Stiles n'est pas là. Il fronce les sourcils et rentre dans la maison. Tous les jeunes sont assis sur le canapé ou sur le sol. Derek est debout contre le mur, Christopher est assis sur une chaise, John fait les cent pas entre le canapé et la porte d'entrée. Il regarde droit dans les yeux de Scott et celui-ci même s’assoie à côté d'Isaac sur le sol pendant que Melissa va prendre une autre chaise

-Bon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous avec Stiles, mais il m'a légèrement engueulé au téléphone. Bref, je vais vous lire une lettre.

Jackson fronce les sourcils.

-Sérieux, il fait une fugue et on doit l’écouter se plaindre.

John regarde durement le Kanima.

-Fais gaffe à toi, morveux ! J'ai des dossiers sur toi.

Le Kanima grogne mais ne dit rien et John déplie la lettre et lit pour tout le monde

\- *Cher vous,  
J'ai pris votre fils avec moi, de toute façon personne ne veux de lui. Je vais le bichonner à ma façon, tendrement ou brutalement ou les deux. Je vais le détruire pour le manipuler*

Derek se détache du mur pour prendre la lettre des mains du shérif. Scott se lève pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Chris rejoint John pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et pose sa main sur son épaule. Sa fille les regarde, intriguée, mais attend une réaction de la part des garçons. Lydia se lève pour regarder dehors. Jackson lui prend la main pour lui donner du courage. Les autres chuchotent.


	2. Le Magicien

Titre : Stiles ... où es-tu ? 

Bêtas : Merci a toi Leona :)

Genre : Intrigue , Romance, Drame, Slash M/M

Rating pour le moment : T mais plus tard à M 

Disclamer : Les personnages et la serie tv Teen wolf ne sont pas à moi 

\----

Derek grogne légèrement et donne la lettre à Scott. Il se tourne vers le Shérif, les yeux luisants de crainte.

-Je peux avoir un vêtement avec l'odeur de Stiles ?

John le regarde en hochant la tête et lui fait signe de se rendre dans la chambre de l’adolescent ; il monte avec Jackson et Isaac pendant que le reste du groupe reste en bas. 

Lydia, toujours à la fenêtre, ne ressent pas son pouvoir de Banshee ; elle ne ressent pas le besoin de crier, ce qui signifie que Stiles n’est pas sur le point de mourir. Elle se tourne vers Allison, qui la regarde aussi. Les garçons descendent avec une chemise. Christopher raccroche son téléphone et se tourne vers les autres.

-Bon, j'ai dit à mes hommes d’ouvrir les yeux et s'ils remarquent quelque chose, ils devront me le dire tout de suite. J’ai aussi téléphoné à Deaton, il voit ce qu’il peut faire.

Derek donne la chemise aux autres membres de la meute et tout le monde part à la recherche de l'odeur de Stiles. Les humains restent sur place à attendre qu'ils reviennent.

Lydia découvre le téléphone cassé de Stiles, posé sur la table basse. Elle soupire et s’assied à côté d'Allison en se rongeant les ongles. Melissa décide de servir quelque chose à boire à tout le monde tandis que Christopher regarde sa fille, qui le scrute en souriant tristement et lui fait signe de tourner son regard vers John. Il regarde la photo de sa femme. Christopher s'approche de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je… ne peux pas le perdre… pas après toutes les mésaventures que nous avons traversées… Le Nogistune... Il en fait encore des cauchemars. Parfois, il compte ses doigts pour être sûr qu'il soit réveillé… 

Une larme qu’il n’a pas pu retenir coule sur sa joue.

Christopher lui donne un baiser sur l’épaule pour le rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver…

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre sur Scott qui affiche un air triste. Sa mère l’étreint tandis que les autres loups-garous franchissent la porte, Derek fermant la marche. Il ferme la porte, secoue la tête en signe de négation et va dans la chambre de Stiles. Lydia regarde Jackson qui observe le couple, puis il va s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-On a perdu sa trace à la sortie de la ville, mais nous ne sommes pas certains parce qu'il y a des chemins où il y a son odeur… C’est comme s'il l’avait déposé exprès... vraiment étrange !

Il regarde Lydia qui se lève du canapé, s’assoit sur ses genoux et cache son visage dans sa nuque en respirant son odeur. 

Christopher regarde tout le monde en soupirant.

-Bon rentrez tous chez vous, dormez un peu. Je vais rester ici. Revenez demain matin à neuf heures ici.

John secoue la tête et monte les escaliers, tout le monde prend le chemin de la porte, mais Erica, Boyd et Isaac regardent Christopher.

-Rentrez au loft... Derek reste ici, leur dit-il.

Il discute encore un peu de la situation avec Melissa puis celle-ci rentre chez elle avec son fils. Chris regarde les escaliers mais reste en bas. Il veut laisser un peu d’intimité à John et Derek. 

Quand John monte les escaliers, il pense d'abord à se rendre dans sa chambre, mais il regarde en direction de celle de son fils. Il rentre dans la chambre et constate que Derek est assis sur le sol, dos contre le lit, et regarde le mur en face de lui avec la chemise de Stiles dans les mains.

-Ne fais pas ça, Derek… tu n’es pas responsable de tout le monde... Ne te reproche rien ... Si je n'avais pas été retenu au poste …

Derek grogne. Il baisse la tête pour le regarder et secoue la tête.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute... Je pense que si j’avais accepté de le voir ce soir au lieu d’attendre que Braeden rentre de sa mission… il serait encore là…

John s'assied à côté de Derek en soupirant.

-J'ai l'impression que même si on avait été là, il se serait quand même fait kidnapper... C’est juste une impression… L’odeur est partout, comme a dit Jackson…

Le silence règne dans la pièce, il réfléchit quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Christopher les regarde.

-Ça ne rime à rien de réfléchir maintenant. Il vaut mieux se reposer. Je sais que c’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire. J’ai demandé à tout le monde de nous rejoindre à neuf heures demain. 

Il reste devant eux sans rien dire. John se lève en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il regarde Christopher, puis se tourne vers Derek.

-Tu peux rester ici… mais surtout ne fait rien jusqu'à demain.

Derek hoche la tête et regarde le couple sortir de la chambre. Il se relève, retire sa veste en cuir puis enlève ses chaussures. Il sort son portable pour envoyer un message à ses Bêtas afin de les prévenir qu'il reste dormir chez les Stilinski. Il regarde s’il n’aurait pas reçu un message de Braeden, mais il n’y en a pas. Il regarde autour de lui, puis se couche sur le lit en fermant les yeux. Il respire l'odeur de Stiles et enfonce sa tête dans le cousin. Il se souvient soudain d'une discussion qu’il a eu avec Braeden.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
-Tu l'aimes. Pas besoin de le nier, ça se voit Derek. J’ai remarqué certaines choses... Écoute, je sais qu’il n’y a que du sexe entre nous, et qu’il n’y aura rien de plus et ça me va. Mais sache que je ne suis pas un lot de consolation.

Il ne voulait pas le dire. Il grogne en se détournant d'elle, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Sérieux, Derek… Certes, on couche ensemble, mais si c'est pour le voir triste et qu’il ne vienne plus ici quand il y a des réunions ou des soirées film, il vaut mieux arrêter là... J'ai une mission, je ne sais pas quand je reviens. Je ne sais même pas si je vais revenir.  
Elle tourne les talons, prend son sac et sa veste et s’en va du loft. Derek reste sur place sans bouger.  
\- - - - - - - — 

Il soupire en tournant son visage contre le coussin pour respirer l’odeur de l’hyperactif et tenter de s'endormir.

Dans l'autre chambre, deux hommes sont couchés. John à son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. Il n’arrive pas à pleurer. Christopher tente de le réconforter en lui caressant sa peau mise à nue. Finalement, ils parviennent à s’endormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles se réveille en sursaut et pousse un petit cri de douleur. Il a mal de partout ; sa tête le lance, son poignet est cassé et il a très mal au dos. Il tente de se mettre debout, mais la douleur est trop forte. Il commence à paniquer et tente de rester calme. Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre son sang-froid. Il tente à nouveau de se mettre debout mais il tombe à genoux et vomi sur le sol à cause d'un fort vertige qui le prend. Il reste calme, il ne veut pas paniquer. Il ouvre les yeux et découvre un endroit sale et délabré. Il y a un canapé usé avec une table branlante, une fenêtre sur sa droite où il n’y a plus de vitre, juste une planche. La pièce est éclairée par une ampoule. En regardant au plafond, il remarque une caméra. Il y a issue qui n'a plus de porte et qui semble donner sur un couloir avec un escalier. Il souffle et tente de se relever pour se mettre sur ses pieds.

Il marche en titubant jusqu'au canapé ou il se laisse tomber dessus en soufflant. Il ferme les yeux quelques minutes et lorsqu’il les rouvre, il remarque que ses habits sont déchirés et sales par endroit.

-Reste calme, reste calme, respire calmement… ne panique surtout pas …

Il se relève avec beaucoup de difficultés afin de regarder les autres pièces. Il est dans un petit couloir et voit trois autres pièces. Il s’avance lentement dans l’une d’entre elles et remarque les restes de ce qui fut autrefois une salle de bain ; les toilettes sont sales et noires, il en est de même pour la douche qui a rouillée. Il s’avance près de la baignoire et découvre un œil à l’intérieur. Il se contint de vomir et sort de la pièce avec une mine dégoûtée. Il se rend dans la pièce d’en face et découvre une cuisine, des placards vides où se baladent des araignées et un lavabo qui n’est plus en très bon état non plus. Il y a également un vieux frigo et une chaise. Stiles remarque soudain sa gorge sèche et aimerait boire, mais se dit que l’eau n’est sans doute pas potable et ne s’y risque pas. Il regarde autour de lui et voit des planches qui bloquent les fenêtres. Il retourne dans la pièce dans laquelle il s’est réveillé et veut ouvrir la porte d’entrée, mais celle-ci est fermée à clé. Il tente de la forcer, et, à bout de nerfs, il frappe fort avec sa main valide contre la porte pour être entendu, mais personne ne vient. Il pose sa tête contre la porte et verse une larme. Sa main blessée lui fait soudain très mal et il la replie contre sa poitrine. Il sèche ses larmes de son autre main et monte les escaliers pour découvrir une chambre dans laquelle se trouve simplement un lit de bébé. Il se rend dans l’autre pièce et voit une chambre de parents propre avec pour seule décoration des photos de lui couvrant chaque parcelle des murs, du plafond jusqu’au sol. Les photos le représentent seul ou accompagné de ses amis ou de son père. Il se rend au milieu de la pièce, terrifié par ce qu’il voit. Il remarque une caméra dans un coin du plafond et il hurle :

-Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu veux que je meurs ? T’es qu’un lâche de ne pas te montrer devant un simple humain !

Puis, pour lui-même, il dit :

-Pourquoi moi ? Putain… 

Il regarde encore les photos de lui puis sort de la pièce pour retourner s’asseoir sur le canapé du salon en soupirant. 

Il entend soudain un bruit de porte, il se lève alors pour se poster derrière le canapé. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent et soudain, un homme un peu plus grand que lui entre dans la pièce ; il a des cheveux noirs qui lui vont jusqu’à l’épaule et des yeux bruns. Il est bien bâti, on peut voir sa musculature à travers son t-shirt. Son regard est transperçant et semble sonder Stiles. Il pose un sac sur le sol et regarde l’hyperactif en souriant.

-Pourquoi toi ? Voyons voir, peut-être parce que tous tes soi-disant amis se fichent de toi. Peut-être aussi parce que ton père préfère quelqu’un d’autre à toi, que ton meilleur ami préfère sa copine à toi, mais surtout que ton loup adoré préfère une humaine à toi. Il faut se rendre à l’évidence : au yeux de tous, tu n’es qu’un pauvre ado que personne n’écoute, tu n’es rien à leurs yeux.

Stiles fronce les sourcils. Ce que lui dit l’homme lui fait mal. Il le regarde attentivement.

-Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez exactement ? Mes problèmes ne regardent que moi !

L’homme ricane en s’avançant vers sa proie. Stiles recule et son dos touche le mur ; il fronce à nouveau les sourcils.

-Je vais te montrer que ces gens ne sont pas tes amis, qu’ils n’en ont rien à faire de toi. Je vais te faire comprendre qu’ils s’en ficheraient, même si tu venais à mourir…

-Arrêtez !, s’écria l’hyperactif. De quel droit vous me kidnappez et me dites ce genre de choses ? Vous êtes qui, d’abord ?

L’homme se tient en face de Stiles et lui sourit méchamment :

-Je me nomme James le Magicien. On m’a chassé de ma meute et, grâce à la magie, je vais te faire comprendre que personne ne veux de toi et que tu es mieux avec moi… Je peux t’apprendre tellement de choses…

Il lève la main pour lui caresser doucement la joue tout en le regardant froidement. Stiles détourne le regard qu’il porte sur son poignet blessé. Il grimace face à la douleur et James, qui a vu la grimace sur le visage du jeune homme, regarde également le poignet de Stiles pour le voir rouge et enflé. Il tourne les talons pour marcher jusqu’à son sac et prend un petit flacon. Il s’avance de nouveau vers Stiles et lui tend le flacon. Stiles le regarde avec des yeux vides d’expression et ne bouge pas.

-Je te laisse le choix, siffle le prénommé James. Soit tu prends cette potion de guérison, soit je te coupe la main !

Stiles grimace et répond :

-Ah oui, super ! J’ai le choix entre crever, me vidant de mon sang ou bien peut-être crever en buvant une potion douteuse ! D’ailleurs, c’est grâce à vous que mon poignet est dans cet état !

James le regarde méchamment et murmure une formule pour empêcher Stiles de bouger ou de parler. Il lui ouvre ensuite la bouche afin de lui verser la potion à l’intérieur. Stiles panique et lorsque le magicien le relâche, il manque de s’étouffer avec cette potion. Il se tient au canapé puis ressent un picotement dans son poignet ; lorsqu’il le regarde, il constate que celui-ci n’est plus du tout gonflé et qu’il n’a plus mal. Il se sent parfaitement rétablit, sa tête ne le lance plus non plus. Il regarde James qui lui dit :

-Tu vois que je peux être gentil ou méchant. Mais tout cela dépend de toi, mon cher Stiles. Tu vas comprendre avec qui tu es destiné à être. Tu comprends, Stiles ?, demande-t-il en le regardant froidement.

Stiles ne comprends pas vraiment les agissements du magicien mais préfère hocher la tête. Sans doute découvrirait-il tout bientôt. James lui sourit et va s’asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

-J’ai t’ai vu te balader dans la maison. Tu as donc pu constater qu’il y a des caméras un peu partout. Sache que je t’ai enlever pour te protéger, tu ne peux pas rester avec ces loups, ni ton père qui se détourne de toi.

Stiles secoue la tête vigoureusement :

-Non, tu te trompes ! Tu racontes n’importe quoi ! Tu ne me connais absolument pas !  
James claque sa langue contre son palais et Stiles peut dire que de la magie émane de lui ; ses yeux virent au rouge sang.

-Bien sûr que si, je te connais par cœur ; cela fait trois mois que je t’observe. Les loups ne te calculent pas, McCall préfère sa jolie chasseuse à son meilleur ami et ton père…

Il ricane puis reprend :

-Il préfère s’amuser avec son nouveau petit-copain au lieu de passer du temps avec son propre fils ! Après tout, je peux comprendre ce pauvre Shérif ; tu as tué ta mère…

Il éclate d’un rire sans joie. Stiles le regarde, bouche bée et des larmes dans les yeux. Comment peut-il savoir tout cela ?

-On va bien s’amuser, tous les deux, chuchote James.

Stiles, toujours dos au mur, ressent comme une caresse sur sa joue ; comme si la main de James lui touchait la peau du visage. Il frissonne et ferme les yeux sous le rire du magicien, et, pour la première fois, Stiles commence à avoir peur. Il est plein de doutes : les autres vont-ils venir le sauver ?

Il sent un courant d’air et rouvre les yeux pour constater que James est maintenant à côté de lui. Ses yeux ont toujours cette lueur de cruauté et un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

-On va bien s’amuser, tous les deux, répète-t-il.


End file.
